Rescue Me
by xxLuAshxx
Summary: Amelia Webber is a new resident at Riverdale. She is a good student who lives on the Northside, training to be a doctor. But what happens when she meets the Riverdale gang and is pulled into the dangers and horrors Riverdale has to offer, meanwhile catching the eye of a certain Southside Serpent? Sweet Pea/OC
1. Home, Sweet Home

**A/N: I do not own the characters of Riverdale, only my OCs that I've made up. The story will follow the events in the TV show but not necessarily in the same order. This just helps the story along.**

 **Happy reading! :)**

* * *

 _WELCOME TO_

 _RIVERDALE_

 _THE TOWN WITH PEP!_

We slowly drove pass the cheery sign, entering into the infamous town. Riverdale seemed like a nice place to live I guess; kids riding around on their bicycles, people greeting each other as they went about their day to day business in the warm sun. It was the perfect time to move to a small suburban town with the summer still intact. September was usually dreaded among students like me as it meant it was almost time to get back to studies. But I didn't mind because to me, it meant I was one year closer to becoming a doctor.

As we drove around the neighbourly streets, it occurred to me how small the town actually was. It almost seemed too cheery, too idyllic. Of course one of the big problems with small towns was that everybody knew everybody, and that meant no privacy.

"God, it hasn't changed a bit." Dad mumbled from the front, drinking in the view; the green trees that would soon turn auburn, the friendly smiling neighbours. I could already see some people putting their heads together and following our car as it passed by, undoubtedly curious as to whom the new residents were.

"You'll enjoy it here, kiddo." He continued as we wound through the town and into the more residential area. The houses looked quaint enough with red brick and front gardens, but something about it seemed, again, too cheery. I didn't exactly want to move away from Florida, away from all my friends and spots I'd escape to when I didn't want to be at home. But there's not a lot you can do when your parents' work demands it of them.

"Well, at least we got somewhere on the good side of town." Mom smiled gently, looking out of her window. My parents were originally from Riverdale, but I didn't know a lot about it. I know it was where they grew up and met and left before I was born, but whenever I broached the subject of why they left, or enquired about the town itself, I was always shut down.

"You mean there's a bad side of town?" I asked. The thought seemed almost laughable as I watched the town pass by. I couldn't imagine this place being dangerous at all.

"You could say that, but you don't need to worry about it." Mom replied almost tightly, her tone not matching the pleasant smile on her face. Once again, shut down. Although my curiosity was peaked slightly, I knew I wasn't going to get anywhere so I decided to change the subject.

"What's the hospital like?"

"Oh, it's lovely." She turned, her hazel eyes shining into my blue ones, her brunette hair spilling out from her coat. You could tell I was their daughter having my mom's hair and dad's eyes, "It's quite small, smaller than the one I used to work at, but it does the job. I believe the Mayor has pumped a lot of money into it and I think it's had some refurbishing."

Ok that was exciting. The hospital in Florida was amazing, but because it was so huge I was only confined to one or two departments and regularly got lost. Hopefully if this one was smaller I might be allowed a little more leeway as to where I worked.

As I was daydreaming about the hospital I failed to notice how we had now ventured into a rather fancy part of town. This must have been where all the 'rich' or 'important' members of the town lived. The houses were more spaced apart and noticeably larger than what I had previously seen.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" I sat up in my seat, eyes widening at the grand architecture that surrounded us.

"This is our street," Mom said softly and my eyes bugged a little.

"You don't think a house like this is a bit…much?"

Mom sighed, "Mia, I know you're not one for material things. Neither are your father and I. But this is the safest part of town, and if it means we have to pay a little more for the extra security then that's what we're going to do. Besides it's not like we can't afford it."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course it wasn't Mom's fault as to how much she got paid – being one of the best surgeon's in the state is bound to earn you a top salary. But I wished she wouldn't semi-brag about it sometimes. We weren't millionaires or anything like that, but we weren't exactly lacking in money. I'd always tried hard to hide that fact from people I met as i didn't want them to see me as the preppy rich girl from Florida. I hated that stereotype.

"Here we are," Dad smiled, pulling into one of the large driveways, "Home sweet home." He cut the engine and both parents jumped out of the car, eager to start getting our things moved in. I simply sat there on the backseat fabric, staring at the large house that stood before me. Thankfully, it wasn't big or grand enough to be called a mansion like the others, and I was surprised that although it was bigger than the previous houses we'd passed, it still seemed to retain the same red brick charm and homeliness that the smaller houses did. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to call this place home after all? Besides Mom was right; it was probably better paying more to live in a safer place.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and slid out of the car, shutting the door as Mom ventured up the front steps to unlock the oak front door. I walked around to the trunk of the car, helping Dad grab one of the cardboard boxes. The removals truck had the majority of the stuff but they wouldn't be here for at least another hour. My trainers crunched through the gravel as I carried the box labelled 'KITCHEN UTENSILS' passed the front garden, up the stairs and into the house.

"Wow." It just slipped out of my mouth. The ground floor was so open and light with neutral cream and brown paints decorating the walls, natural light spilling in from the various windows. The inside was large, but I knew that when our stuff was finally moved in it wouldn't seem so empty. Each room was connected openly, the walls being knocked through, giving it an intimate feel. I ventured into the kitchen, still in awe of the place, and put the box down on the island.

"You like?" Mom grinned, sipping a glass of water and leaning opposite me. I couldn't help but grin back.

"I like."

* * *

We spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking as many boxes as we could, and as each item was put in place, the house started to feel more and more like home. One of my favourite features had to be the back garden that you could clearly see from the kitchen window. It was rich with green grass and flowers and bushes; the perfect place to read and relax. It would certainly make Dad happy, garden enthusiast that he was. The removals truck arrived about ninety minutes after we did, and they helped unload and place all the heavy items in the house. They left the smaller boxes and items to us under mom's request and when they left, she explained she didn't want them hanging around.

"Pizza anyone?" Dad asked, playing with his phone. Looking at the clock, it was half past seven already. Where had the time gone? We didn't have any groceries so we all agreed on pizza, and it didn't take long for it to come.

"I think we got a lot done today," Mom commented as she chewed on a pizza slice. Looking around from our spot on the kitchen island, the place was a mess of cardboard and bubble wrap. We still had a lot to unpack and sort out but she was right – we had got quite a lot done.

"Yeah, at least the bedrooms are sorted." I agreed. It was one of the first things we decided to do so we could all at least have a decent night's sleep. My room was a nice size, painted in soft baby blue. I think the previous owners used it as a large nursery.

"Any plans for tomorrow other than packing?"

"Well," Dad wiped his mouth, "I have to go pick up my cruiser from work tomorrow morning. Sheriff Keller wants to give me the run-down on what's happening."

"Oh, it would be lovely to see Tom again. Well I think I'm going to unpack the rest of the house if you'll help me?" Mom's eyes flicked over to me. I nodded, "And I need to pick up some groceries. Then I'm going to go down to the hospital on Sunday and try and familiarise myself with where I'm going on Monday. You know, meet new people, probably see old faces."

"Can I come?" I swallowed, enjoying the cheesy dough sliding into my stomach.

"I don't see any reason why not. Although you need to make sure you know where you're going for school on Monday."

I rolled my eyes, "The school is like, twenty minutes away from here. I'm sure I'll be able to find it." I took another slice from the box.

"Ah yes, Riverdale High," Dad reminisced, "Good school. It's where your mother and I met."

"Yeah you've said."

"I'm sure you'll fit in honey," Mom smiled, "It's a great school that's got above average GPA. Good reputation."

"I'm sure I will." I smiled.

"Yeah, not like Southside High." Dad snorted.

"Southside High? Where's that?" My parents exchanged a look which could only be described as wary.

"Just a school on the other side of town…the rough side."

"Ok, I'm guessing it's in the Southside of the town?"

"Yes, but thankfully we're living in the Northside. The better side." Mom grabbed her glass and finished her water.

"I didn't know the town was split into North and South."

"Yes well it doesn't matter as long as you stay on this side." Dad said sharply. An awkward silence followed as Mom patted Dad's hand.

"O…k?" I coughed, "Well, I think I'm going to head off to bed for the night. It's been a long day."

"Ok honey," Mom smiled and I got up and kissed them both goodnight, "Sleep well."

"You too." I smiled. I pretended not to hear the hushed voices as I trod up the stairs and into the bathroom to clean my teeth. As I brushed, I pondered over the new information. The town was split into North and South. Why? Was it dangerous? Was there a feud of some kind? Conspiracy? Why were my parents, especially Dad, so against it?

I continued my train of thought as I changed for bed, burying myself under the cold sheets in the dark. The same question kept repeating in my head as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. What was so bad about the Southside of Riverdale?


	2. Riverdale High

Dad left early in the morning to pick up his police cruiser from the station. I think he was quite excited to be getting back to work really, back into upholding the law on the streets. Although now he would be just as overprotective as he was back in Florida, especially if there was a rough part of town. Mom and I enjoyed a small breakfast of pastries she'd quickly picked up from the bakers' early before cracking on with the rest of the unpacking.

"What's that?" I asked, hopping off the last step into the hallway. Mom was kneeling on the floor beside an open box, smiling at a photo frame.

"Just that skiing trip in France," she smiled fondly, "The one time we actually managed to collar your brother from work."

"Ah yeah," I smiled. I didn't see my older brother very often; Michael worked for a big law firm in New York and was rarely off work. His work had become his life, "Does he know we moved?"

Mom nodded as she placed the photo on the mantelpiece above the fireplace, "I rang him the night you agreed to the move. He seemed quite pleased about it."

"Well he wasn't exactly the biggest fan of Florida."

"True." I tied up my wet hair and went about unpacking the last few items. Mom and I laughed as the last of the photos came to light, remembering the good times we had growing up when Michael was around. I suppose it was ironic really; Michael had followed Dad into law and I had followed Mom into medicine. Once everything was unpacked, we stood back and admired our work.

"Perfect." I grinned.

* * *

Dad arrived back home around the same time we did from the grocery store. His new police cruiser was nice, but not exactly conspicuous. I bet the neighbours would only need one guess as to what one of the residents did for a living.

"So what did Tom have to say? Anything spooky happening around here?" Mom asked as Dad took off his jacket. I sat down at the island with a cup of tea as Mom went about preparing some chicken soup.

"Yeah actually," He rubbed the back of his neck as he sat down next to me, "Apparently they're having trouble with some kind of serial killer on the loose."

I choked on my tea, "What?"

"Serial killer?" Mom's eyes were wide. Dad nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, called The Black Hood. They say if it doesn't get better soon the whole town will be put on a curfew."

"Always something with this town." Mom muttered angrily, turning back to the hob.

"What do you mean?" My eyes darted between them both. Dad looked at me for a moment and sighed.

"Riverdale has always had a bit of a…reputation, for drama. There's always been some conspiracy or murder or horrible case that happens."

"Oh, so you've brought me to a cheery place then." I sipped my tea a little more.

"Mia, we came back here so I could help with this kind of thing. Tom- Sheriff Keller is a friend of ours and when he says he needs help we're there."

"So, we've moved here so you could help out a friend?"

"Partly," he agreed, "But also because we think it's the best place for us for now. Florida was getting…hazardous."

"And a town riddled with murder and crime isn't hazardous?"

"I'm not saying that. Mia, every town has its flaws. Not one of them is without crime, all have both good and bad people. But what helps is staying in the areas you know you are safe. Hence why your mother and I moved here specifically. So you can be protected by this part of the community."

I sighed, "I get it Dad. Just…be careful."

"I'm more concerned about you."

"Me too," Mom placed two steaming hot bowls of chicken soup in front of us, "No wandering around by yourself after dark." She said sternly.

"Fine."

* * *

Sunday came and went just like any other day. Dad spent the time in his study going over case files of The Black Hood, and I accompanied Mom to the hospital. She was right when she said it was small, but it worked like clockwork with everyone doing their jobs to the best of their ability. It was a nice change from Florida and I was glad that the staff had no problem with me sitting in or helping out with their various departments.

"Ah that'll be no trouble at all dear!" One squat nurse bustled before turning to my mother, "Oh Stephanie, she looks just like you!"

Although there were some new face there, pretty much every staff member knew or had heard of my mom. She was greeted with a warm reception wherever she went in the building. I'm not going to pretend that her status isn't the reason for me being allowed to help and work in the hospital, but you have to make the most of the opportunities that have been given to you. I was very excited to start learning.

However, as good as the day was, I had a lot of trouble getting to sleep. The thought of starting a new school was daunting, especially at 17 where everyone else grew up with each other and knew everyone else. I'd stick out like a sore thumb and I absolutely loathed attention. The heavy lump in my stomach was definitely not welcome.

"Good luck kiddo, I'm sure you'll be fine. Just be yourself." Dad kissed my forehead before heading out in his cruiser to start his day. As it was his first week, Sheriff Keller had allowed him to be on the day shift for a week before moving his shifts around to night ones as well. I stomached as much cereal as I could (which wasn't a lot) before quickly hopping in the shower and getting dressed for the day. I didn't usually like wearing makeup, but I applied a light natural amount to give me a bit of a confidence boost when meeting new people.

"You've got your bag and lunch?" Mom asked as I trudged down the stairs. The heavy ball in my stomach was rolling around now, and I was finding it hard to stay calm. I silently nodded, noting that my mom had changed into her hospital scrubs, and we headed out into her car.

"You ok Mia?" She asked, turning on the ignition. I simply nodded, "Look, I know it's overwhelming but I promise you, you have nothing to be nervous about. Principal Weatherbee is a lovely man and has already arranged a student to take you on a guided tour."

"Wonderful." I muttered, checking that I had everything in my bag for the fifteenth time. A big part of me felt ridiculous at being this nervous. I met new people all the time at the hospital, and have helped diagnose patients and done first aid. So why on earth was the prospect of Riverdale High so nerve-wracking?

We drove for about ten minutes, and I spied out the window all the students coming out of their houses and walking in packs towards where I assumed the school was. The closer we got, the clammier my hands became. I tried to wipe them on my white shirt, but was just met with more sweat.

Riverdale High was not what I was expecting from the outside as we pulled up in front of the main steps. My mom slowed down to avoid students who were sitting on the bollards outside, making their way lazily into the place. As we pulled up, I could already see some of them eyeing the car, already curious as to who would come out of the flashy sports car that they'd never seen before.

"Well, here we are." Mom smiled. The building was large, almost square red brick, with 'RIVERDALE HIGH SCHOOL' etched in big bold black letters across the top. It looked as if it was just one long corridor with classrooms coming off it. One big line.

"You ok walking back home tonight?" Mom snapped me out of my gazing.

"Yeah, no problem." I smiled. She leaned over and kissed my cheek, unlocking the door.

"Go get 'em, tiger." She winked. I rolled my eyes but let a smile slip through as I slid out of the car. The air was warm as it hit my face, summer still lingering on, and I avoided the stares of students as I climbed up the stairs into the school building. My tour would apparently take place at the Main Reception so it should be easy to find, right?

Wrong.

There was chaos everywhere. I was right in thinking that the school would be one long corridor, but it was crowded with various shaped and aged students all hustling and bustling and trying to catch up with each other after summer break. I forgot I had started on the first day of term, and \i felt comforted that maybe I wouldn't stick out that much.

Again, wrong.

Among the anarchy, I hadn't failed to notice the eyes of several students, whispering and pointing at me. I did my best to keep my eyes forward and walk until I found the Main Reception, but it was difficult knowing that people were talking about you behind your back. After what felt like a lifetime and at least a mile of corridor and lockers, I finally weaved around people to find the Main Reception just as the bell rang for class. As everyone rushed to get to their first lesson, I pushed my way through the doors to Reception. The lady behind the desk looked over her glasses and gave me a kind smile.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Yeah, hi. My name is Amelia Webber? I'm new here and was told to come here for a tour of some kind?"

"Ah yes! Welcome to Riverdale High. Here is your timetable and a map of the school. If you'd just like to take a seat over there I'm sure Betty will come and collect you soon." She beamed.

"Thank you." I made my way over to the seats she gestured to and took a deep breath as I glanced through my timetable. So, the name of my guide was Betty. At least it was a girl; I can break the ice better with girls. I must have only been waiting there for about a minute when a blonde girl with a high pony tail and bright blue eyes pushed her way into the Reception area.

"Hey Mrs. Marble." She smiled sweetly. Wow, if there was any stereotype in being the good girl at school, it was her.

"Hello Betty dear, your new student is over there." Betty turned her bright blue eyes to me and flashed her white teeth in a dazzling smile as she wandered over to me. I stood, a little nervous, but smiled back.

"Hi, you must be Amelia," We shook hands.

"Mia," I corrected, and if anything her smile got even bigger.

"Mia," she nodded, "Welcome to Riverdale High. My name is Betty Cooper and I'll be your tour guide for today." Her blue eyes were framed in dark lashes and the smile she wore was infectious. Any nerves or doubts I had about the day disappeared almost instantly.

"Great," I grabbed my bag and followed her out into the now empty corridor. It seemed so much bigger without the students.

"So, where have you moved from?" Betty asked, slowly walking me down the corridor.

"Florida," I replied, "A lot different than here."

"Wow. I've never been to Florida." She enthused, "What made you move to Riverdale?"

"My parents." I shrugged. I wasn't sure whether the town knew fully about this Black Hood case so decided not to go any further than that.

"Ah yeah," she sympathised, "They used to come here didn't they? My mom and dad knew them."

"Small town." Betty nodded in agreement, "So, do you usually do tour guides?"

"Yeah, it helps with my GPA score and all that. Last time I gave a girl called Veronica Lodge the tour and we've pretty much been best friends ever since."

"Nice." Betty and I had first period free together so she took her time in explaining where everything was and which classrooms were which. As the minutes ticked by, I found myself getting more and more comfortable with her and soon we were laughing and joking as if we were old friends. She led me into the common room where a ginger boy sat with a dark haired girl on his lap.

They were making out.

A lot.

Betty cleared her throat and the girl immediately jumped off the guy, wide eyed, hair sticking out and messed up. I didn't know whether I wanted to laugh or feel embarrassed for disturbing them so averted my eyes to the trophy cabinet.

"Could you guys at least refrain from practically having sex until you're off the school premises?" Betty asked sarcastically.

"Chill out, B." The girl replied, fluffing her hair, "Archiekins and I were just…practicing for a play." Betty crossed her arms over her chest, not looking amused.

"Sorry Betty," The boy replied, standing up, "Just been a tough week." Betty rolled her eyes.

"Anyway guys, this is Mia Webber, the new student. Joining us from Florida." I shifted my gaze now to the two individuals before me. The girl had dark, practically black hair just passed her shoulders, with dark eyes, and was decorated in a designer skirt and pearls. I wouldn't be surprised if she lived in the same area of town I did. I felt almost intimidated as I remembered I was only wearing a white long shirt and jeans today. Did people make that much of an effort to dress well for school?

"Ah, the sunshine state, love it." The girl smiled, clicking her heels towards me, "I'm Veronica Lodge." She took my hand firmly and shook it, not intimidatingly, but more to show her confidence.

"And I'm Archie Andrews." The boy followed suit. He was quite tall with ginger flopping hair and green eyes. Although he was physically fit, the thing that jumped out most was the Riverdale High sports jacket he was wearing. That would explain his physique. He too shook my hand and gave me a cute smile.

I guess I'd just met my first new friends of Riverdale High.

* * *

I hung out with Betty, Veronica and Archie for the whole morning, swapping in and out for lessons. I had a couple of people come up and introduce themselves to me, including a football jock called Reggie who the others weren't fond of, but one of the most notable ones was that of a boy with gelled brunette hair and a dark skinned girl that approached us outside at lunch.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Keller." He smiled, sitting on the bench opposite me. I knew he was gay instantly, call it woman's intuition. He had a bright smile, and the way he talked in hushed tones sounded as if he loved to hear and speak gossip.

"Keller?" I repeated, "As in…like Sheriff Keller?"

His eyes bugged a little, "You know my father?"

"Not really, my dad knows him." I shrugged, "He's the new deputy." Kevin thought for a moment and then snapped his fingers in victory.

"Webber." I nodded, quite impressed that he knew of my dad already, "Well then, seems like we have something in common already."

"And I'm Josie of the Pussycats." The dark girl stuck her hand out which I shook before she took a seat next to Kevin.

"Mia." I smiled, as they settled down.

"No Jughead?" Kevin asked, looking around the table. Betty squirmed uncomfortably next to me.

"Erm, no." She said quietly, and Veronica stroked the top of her back a little. The whole table died into an awkward silence.

"Sorry," I interrupted, "Who's Jughead?" Everyone glanced at each other, unsure of what to say.

"Betty's boyfriend," Kevin piped up, "He recently transferred to Southside High, but sometimes he comes to visit."

"Yeah, I've heard of Southside High. What's so bad about it?"

"Girl, what _isn't_ bad about it?" Josie sighed. I wanted to enquire further about what she meant, but was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh no, She-Wolf alert." Veronica muttered. Everyone tutted and turned away and the mood immediately sank even deeper.

"What-?" But before I could finish, I caught sight of a flash of long red hair. It belonged to a girl who was strutting towards us, wearing red high heels and a blood red dress. As she walked, her hips swung seductively and I immediately understood why everyone turned away. Even from this distance, I could see the pale girl with bright red lips seemed to see herself as some kind of queen. Again, another one that probably lived on my street.

"Hello my dearest companions," The red headed girl smiled. Veronica rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Cheryl?"

"Now now, is that any way to behave in front of a new student?" Cheryl's brown eyes suddenly turned to me and stuck out a pale, manicured hand, "I'm Cheryl Blossom." I took her hand gingerly.

"Mia Webber."

"Ugh, I can already tell we're going to be such great friends. Jason would have liked you."

"Jason?"

"My brother," she dropped my hand and scowled at the rest of the group, "I'm sure you've already heard the story of his tragic death and the town's scandal of last year," the smile snapped back on her face and eyes back on mine, "But oh well, we must catch up over lunch some time. Have a pleasant day." She threw one last look at the group before strutting passed back into the school.

"Erm…did anyone else see that?" I quizzed, turning back to them.

"Yeah, you've got a lunch date with Cheryl." Josie smirked.

"But I didn't agree?"

"Girl, when Cheryl Blossom invites you out to lunch, you _go_ out to lunch." Kevin sassed, taking a bite of his sandwich. I sat and thought for a moment, bewildered more than anything.

"What was that about her brother?" Again, everyone glanced at each other. Archie took a deep breath.

"Last year, Cheryl's brother Jason was found in Sweetwater River. Everyone assumed he'd drowned but he had a gunshot wound in his head. Last year, it was like a circus as to who killed him, and it turned out to be his father who, well, killed himself after he got found out."

"Oh my God," I said quietly, "That's awful." Betty nodded.

"The worst part is he was dating my sister Polly, and she became pregnant with his twins."

"They were only in the year above us." Josie added.

"Jesus." I went quiet, reflecting on this new information. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Cheryl; she'd lost her brother and father all in the space of a few months. No wonder Sheriff Keller had begged my dad to help him out.

"Well it's not like we get a break or anything, what with the Black Hood out and about." My head snapped up at Veronica's words.

"The Black Hood? You guys know about that?"

"Everyone knows about it." Kevin said. The bell for the end of lunch rang and we all started moving, ready to head to our next class.

If there was something I was sure of, it was the three things I had learned while sitting at lunch with my new friends.

One: Southside High, and the Southside in general, was trouble, and apparently a no-go area.

Two: Everyone knew about the Black Hood, and it seemed that Riverdale was cursed somewhat with murders and crime.

And three: I'd better damn well sort out an outfit for this lunch with Cheryl Blossom.


	3. Who Are They?

Biology was by far my favourite subject, especially anatomy. The amount of biological and medical books I had at home was ridiculous, but I would constantly trawl through every one, picking out new medicinal practices every time. My mom owned the majority of them, but she was used to finding one or two of them tucked away in my school bag.

"So, I here you want to study medicine." Mr Radcliffe said. He was my Biology teacher and like me, enthused about the living science. I nodded.

"Yeah, my mom does it and I've always had an interest in it." The classroom trickled out, its last students itching to get home. In my first couple of days I was exactly like them, wanting to escape straight home or to the hospital, but it was now my second week here and I'd managed to start settling in somewhat.

"Well, I'm sure there's not a lot I could teach you that your mother probably hasn't already," he sat behind his desk, pushing his glasses up his wrinkled face, "But it would do well to think about some kind of work experience. Medicine is about practicality, not theory."

"Oh I already am; my mom asked if it would be ok if I worked at the Northern General hospital. I've been going there most times after school." His thick eyebrows raised.

"Impressive. Well, make sure to keep it up. And if you ever need anything please don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't, thank you sir." I reciprocated his smile and grabbed my bag before making my way out into the corridor. As usual there was a stampede of students battling to get to their lockers to dump their day's work. I meandered between them, careful not to knock anyone, and made my way to my own locker, discarding the books I wouldn't need for homework. I wasn't on hospital duty tonight so was free to go home straight away, but I decided to take a detour across the sports field. I didn't want to go home just yet.

I stayed on the path, heading around the back of the school. My Biology textbook was sitting in my bag, and I was eager to get it out and finish the homework Mr Radcliffe had set. The sun was still shining in Riverdale, so I decided I would procure one of the bleachers and study there for a bit. Soak up some of the remaining sun. However, my decision to study here was put on hold as I watched Riverdale High's football team, also known as 'The Bulldogs' run onto the pitch in uniform. Great. Maybe it would be best if I went home; there was no way I'd be able to study with the whistles and yells of football practice. I stood awkwardly by the side of the pitch as the team warmed up, and was about to turn and start walking home when someone suddenly whistled.

"Mia!" I stopped in my tracks and saw none other than Reggie Mantle jogging towards me. Reggie was captain of the football team and all round school jock. Betty and the rest of the group had a disliking to him, especially Veronica, but whenever I passed him in the corridor all he did was smile or wave. I'd heard rumours about how horrible he could be, but he hadn't done anything to me personally and it would be wrong of me to judge him on hearsay.

"Hey," he smiled, stopping in front of me, donned in his uniform, flashing his straight white teeth. I wasn't going to deny that Reggie was good looking, with his charming looks and fit physique, especially as his uniform broadened out his shoulders. Hell he probably had a whole hoard of girls just dying to talk to him.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh I was gonna study on the bleachers while it was still warm. But I don't think I'd get much done with practice going on." I shrugged.

"Ah, see I thought you were here for try-outs. Shame." He grinned, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Erm, no thanks," I found it quite easy to talk to Reggie, despite his apparent bad reputation among the others.

As Reggie continued talking, something over his left shoulder caught my eye. It was Betty and she was talking to a guy. He was wearing mostly black with a grey beanie on his head. And I thought I stuck out being the new kid? I would have left her to it, but Betty looked quite upset as she was talking, well, now arguing with this guy. I frowned a little; Betty was the happiest, brightest person I knew. What on earth would make her look so upset?

"So, what do you think?" My eyes snapped back to Reggie, and he was looking at me expectedly. I blanked for a few moments, realising I had completely deafened what he'd just said.

"About what?" He laughed awkwardly.

"Me and some of the guys are going out into town next weekend to, you know, let loose. Just wondering if you wanted to come? Some of the cheerleaders will come too so you won't be the only girl there."

"Erm, aren't we a little young to be drinking?" I asked, still keeping the occasional eye on Betty and the mystery guy, "Don't think the club would let us in."

"Ah you see now that's what fake IDs are for – I can hook you up."

I was torn. The rational part of me immediately wanted to decline. Under-age drinking was against the law and I would have hell to pay from my parents if I got caught. However, the adolescent part of me was jumping at the opportunity. I was actually invited out somewhere by people, and if I flat out rejected them they might not want anything to do with me. I guess if I showed up at least once they'd still be friends with me. As I was pondering this, I watched as the guy behind walked away from Betty, and I could swear she was trying to hold back tears.

"Look, I'll think about it, ok?" I smiled at Reggie as I walked passed him towards Betty, leaving him to re-join his teammates. As I got closer I could see her clearly scrubbing at her eyes. She looked more frustrated than anything.

"Hey," I said softly. She jumped slightly as she looked at me and relief flooded her face.

"Hey," she smiled back sadly. I nodded in the direction of the guy that had walked away.

"Who was that?"

"That would be Jughead," she sighed, "Things are just…a little complicated right now." She began massaging her forehead, almost in defeat.

"I'm sorry. Anything I can help with?" Before she could reply, a new voice entered the conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt the dull tragedy that is Betty Cooper's life," I turned as Cheryl Blossom stood behind me, all dressed up in her Vixen's cheerleading uniform, "But I would like to talk to Mia if that's ok." She didn't exactly give me a choice as she linked her arm through mine and pulled me away, back towards the school.

"Cheryl, now's not a good time-"

"Oh I know. Betty is having trouble with her Southside wannabe boyfriend, but we have a lunch to arrange. Shall we say…I pick you up at 11 this Saturday and we'll go into town?"

A lot was racing through my mind at that moment, but if there's one thing I had learned it was that it was useless to try and argue with Cheryl Blossom.

"Sure," I sighed.

"Perfect," she clapped her hands together, "Mind if I have your number then so I can text you?" It sounded a lot more demanding than a regular question, but I relented, handing her my phone and watching as she tapped away into in.

"Marvellous," she handed it back to me, "See you on Saturday." She turned, whipping her wavy red hair back in the process, and clicked away. I turned back to Betty, only to find that she had gone.

Great.

* * *

Initially, my mom was thrilled that I would be going out to lunch with a new friend. She gave me this big speech on how she knew I'd settle in and how great it was that I was making new friends. However, her good mood bubble was burst at the knowledge that the friend I was talking about was Cheryl Blossom.

"Be careful, Mia." She warned, leading us out of the hospital and to the car park. The days had started getting darker now.

"What do you mean?"

"The Blossoms are dangerous people. Always have been, always will be. They're driven by motivation and greed, and are only interested in what they can get out of something, or someone. Don't trust them."

"Well, it's not like I had a choice," I sighed, hopping into the passenger's seat of the car. Needless to say the conversation when dad found out didn't go much better.

Nevertheless, Saturday came. I had been badgered all week by the group not to go to lunch with Cheryl, 'the enemy', but like Reggie, Cheryl hadn't done anything to me personally. Plus I had already text her my address. I knew not to say anything that she could use as ammunition, but there was nothing stopping me making conversation and being polite to her.

My phone had been buzzing all morning with texts from the group, wishing me good luck on my venture with the 'psycho'. I really didn't see what the problem was. I applied the last bit of lipstick in the mirror and stood back, deeming my purple playsuit and heels worthy enough to be in the company of Cheryl Blossom. Plus it wasn't often I had an excuse to dress up and feel like a girl. I made sure to pack my small handbag and, giving myself one last look over, I headed downstairs.

"You look nice," Mom commented from the sofa, sipping a tea. I know she was against the idea, but I had sworn to her that I would be careful and not give any gossip to Cheryl Blossom.

"Thanks," I stood awkwardly by the door.

"How are you getting back?" I checked my phone; 10:58.

"I think Cheryl's dropping me back off."

"Wonderful." She nodded. I rolled my eyes and was pleased to see a red open topped sports car pull into the drive. It couldn't be anyone else's but Cheryl's.

"She's here, bye mom!" I called, heading out into the now cooler climate. I wrapped my coat a little tighter around myself and waved at Cheryl who was reapplying her usual red lipstick in the rear-view mirror. I had to give it to her; she said she'd be here at 11 and she's bang on time.

"I love your house," She smiled as I climbed in to the leather seat, "I knew you were one of us."

I put my seatbelt on in silence, not sure how to respond to the backhanded compliment. I wasn't one of anyone, and basing people on their parents' income was totally uncalled for.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked as she revved up the car.

"Well first we're going to do some retail therapy. Lord knows it's been a tough week with mummy's mood swings. And after that we'll grab lunch somewhere."

We drove through the streets, blaring music through the speakers. It's not like we could exactly talk with the wind blowing through my ears. Everyone we passed took a glance at the car, and they probably knew it was Cheryl's. It's not often a car like this was seen in such a small town.

The drive to the border of town took around twenty minutes. Apparently it was where the main shops and restaurants were. Not many people were particularly comfortable there as it was often where North and Southsiders mixed; it was like no man's land, the stretch where the two sides of town met. However, Cheryl said the retail and food was worth being risked for. It didn't seem particularly dangerous; a long stretch of road covered in shops and restaurants on either side. But I occasionally glanced the odd person whom I could tell didn't dress like the Northsiders did.

Cheryl pulled up into one of the car parks behind a Macy's, which I was surprised a small town like this had.

"This is literally my temple," she sighed as she climbed out of the car.

I was surprised at how much I enjoyed shopping with Cheryl – she seemed to be at her happiest here. Of course though, she was honest, and didn't hold back with some of the outfits I tried on.

"It makes you look like an orange."

"I don't think mauve is your colour, Sweetie."

"That hat makes your head look square."

However, I simply smiled and soldiered on.

After what felt like only 10 minutes, but had in fact been two hours of dress trying on and shoe shopping, Cheryl took me to an Italian place, shopping bags in hand.

"I don't usually eat carbs," she linked her arm with mine as we entered, "But for you I'd make an exception." The restaurant was warm and bustling with the most delicious smells coming from it. We were seated in a booth by the front window, allowing us a nice view of the street.

"You know," she said as we got comfortable, "You'd make a perfect addition to the Vixens. Being cheer captain I could always swing it in your favour?"

"No thanks," I smiled, pouring us each a glass of water, "As fun as it looks, I'm not as flexible as the rest of you are." That and I couldn't think of anything worse than cheer leading.

"Pity," she pouted, "But you are going out with the team next weekend aren't you?"

"I…haven't really thought about it," I answered honestly.

"Well why do you think I've brought you outfit shopping?" she enthused, reaching out and grabbing my hand across the table, "It'll be a great opportunity for you to meet new people, and properly integrate yourself into our Northern lives. Here," she practically threw her phone at me, "Find Reggie's number and text him."

I caught the phone and rolled my eyes a little. I still was on edge about going, but what harm would it do to make new friends and have a new experience? Besides I could always cancel if I really wasn't up to it. Relenting, I found Reggie's number, put it in my phone and sent him a text.

 **Hey, it's Mia. I'm down for next Saturday :)**

"See? Now was that so difficult?" she battered her eyes innocently, tilting her head. I could see now why the others didn't like her, but I was here now and wasn't going to kick up a storm with her.

"You going?"

"Unfortunately not. I am needed elsewhere next weekend, but you can have double the fun on my behalf." She put her phone away and mine immediately buzzed.

 **Reggie:**

 **Great! I'll let you know the plan during the week :)**

We ordered our food and began eating, with Cheryl complaining about how the Vixens weren't going to be ready for the first game of the season, when something out of the window caught my eye.

Opposite the restaurant was an empty plot of land between two buildings. There was probably an old shop there that had been demolished some time ago and covered over in concrete. But leaning up against the walls in this plot were a gang wearing leather jackets and motorbikes. There must have been about five of them. They weren't doing anything wrong particularly, just talking and hanging out. But I noticed that when they turned, their jackets were embellished with a green snake on the back with some writing.

"Who are they?" I asked, nodding subtly over to the group. Cheryl turned to look where I was before making a disgusted noise in the back of her throat.

"No one," she returned to her pasta and smiled, "Just some inbred Southside scum, also known as the Southside Serpents." Serpents? Well that would explain the snake heads.

"So what…are they like a gang or something?" Cheryl rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Yes, they're a gang. The Serpents hang out on the Southside of Riverdale, and they're nothing but trouble." She took a sip of water, "They're violent, dumb criminals who deal in drugs and help with murder. The people who dumped my dear brother's body in the lake were Serpents." Her tone had gotten darker, and I noticed the grip on her knife and fork had tightened. However, before I could ask about it, she suddenly snapped a cheery smile on her face, looking back up at me.

"But you don't need to worry about them. As long as you stick to the Northside and us, you'll be fine." She continued eating. I glanced back over at them, still curious to learn more, but it was clear that Cheryl didn't want to breach the topic anymore. So, I continued eating as Cheryl brought us back to more important topics, like the Vixens.

* * *

"This was fun; we should do it again some time." Cheryl waved as she sped off my drive. It was only around 4:30, and I was ready to crash. After eating, Cheryl took me around a few more stores, and my legs were aching with the amount of walking we did. How that girl still had energy is beyond me.

I let myself in the house, dumped my bags by the door and walked into the lounge, collapsing on the sofa.

"Good day?" Mom asked, coming down the stairs. I merely groaned in response, "Sorry for asking."

"No, it was fine," I hauled myself up to a normal seating position, "I'm just shattered."

"I'll make you a tea," she smiled, heading into the kitchen. I somehow managed to summon the strength to pull myself off the couch and follow her in, "So what did you girls get up to?"

"Shopping, lunch, more shopping." I leaned against one of the counters when a thought occurred to me, "Hey mom, have you ever heard of the Southside Serpents?"

I jumped as one of the mugs smashed in the sink, "Who told you about the Serpents?" Mom slowly turned to me, eyes narrowed. I became quite uneasy at her accusing tone.

"No one," I said quickly, "I just saw a couple of them in town. Cheryl said they're no good criminals."

"Well," Mom laughed bitterly, "I never thought I'd see the day where I'd agree with a Blossom, but she's right. Stay away from them."

I held my hands up in surrender, "Hey I don't want to go near them. I'm just curious is all." Mom regarded me for a moment before sighing.

"The Serpents have been a gang on the Southside of Riverdale as long as I can remember. They normally keep to themselves, but if they're aggravated, they will show no mercy." She slowly sat down on the island, eyes boring into mine, "We once had one come into the hospital needing surgery. I was a student at the time, sitting in with two others and the main surgeon. He tried to help the Serpent as he needed stitches, but the Serpent didn't want to know. He lashed out at the doctor, screaming about how he was wrong and going to kill him, trying to grab a scalpel. Thankfully security came and hauled him out of there. I have never seen anything more terrifying in all my life."

"Oh my God. Mom, I'm sorry, I didn't know." She laughed breathlessly, blinking her wet eyes.

"Of course you didn't. I've only ever told your father that story. He's had his own run-ins with the Serpents."

"But…why are they like that?" she shrugged.

"Why is anyone like that?" There was a pause.

"Have you…ever had any in the hospital after that?"

She nodded, "A few. I always exercise caution with them though. They usually come in with a police escort now; they've normally attained wounds from gang behaviour or fights the police have broken up. Knife wounds, gun wounds."

"How do you deal with them?" She took a deep breath.

"Mia, it is my job to save lives, regardless of whether I think the person deserves saving or not. And most importantly, by remembering that these people are human, just like the rest of us. They look like us, they feel like us…they bleed like us." She paused as I drank it all in. If I stayed in Riverdale, no doubt I'd have to treat some of these Serpents. I shuddered at the thought.

"Anyway," Mom smiled gently, "Let's get on with that tea." She stood and put the kettle on, acting as if nothing had happened. But what she had said struck a chord in me.

These people are human, just like the rest of us.


	4. Pacifist

"Wait, she actually told you that you looked like an orange?" Kevin quizzed, sipping on his bottled water.

"Shh," I giggled, trying to ignore the odd glances from other students in our English class. Kevin rolled his eyes.

"That coming from the poisoned dwarf." I really had to hold in my laughter as we sat at the back of the class, Romeo and Juliet playing on the screen. I think Kevin and I had formed quite a good bond, given the fact that both our dads worked for Riverdale's police department. Well, they practically ran it together.

"So…" he continued slyly, "I hear you're going out with the Bulldogs this weekend."

"Yeah," I whispered back, "Reggie invited me."

"Shut up," Kevin's eyes bugged, "Reggie _Mantle_? Are you insane?"

"What?" I said defensively.

"Reggie Mantle is the living reincarnation of the devil." He stated, "He is actually hell."

"Oh come on he's not that bad."

"Not to you," he crossed his arms and sank down further into his seat, "Although I can't deny he's got one of the finest asses in the school."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him. Reggie had called last night saying he would pick me up tomorrow evening around 8 and meet everyone at a place called Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe. I had heard a lot about the place, that it was the go-to diner of the town, but also the place where Archie's dad, Fred Andrews, was shot only a week before I moved here. It had recently had its problems, but a generous donation meant the place could stay open and be as busy as ever. The man who owned it, Pop, was also supposed to be a very kind man. I didn't want to admit it, but now it was getting closer to the weekend, I was getting more and more excited to go out.

The bell for lunch rang and Miss Falkner switched the classroom lights back on as the rest of us gathered our stuff together. Kevin and I walked out of class together, with him still firing questions about Reggie at me.

"Wait, are you gonna go on a date with him?" Kevin grabbed my arm.

"What? No! Who said anything about dating?" I pulled my arm out of his grasp. I did not see Reggie as any more than a friend. I sighed, "Look I need to go and find Betty. I'll see you later?"

"Fine," he pouted, "But you are gonna give me all the dirty details of your romantic weekend in town."

I rolled my eyes, "Get out of here Keller." He grinned and winked at me before following the rest of the student body down to the cafeteria. Honestly, Kevin was impossible at times. Who the hell said anything about going on a date with Reggie?

I made my way against the current of student to the Blue and Gold. Betty worked there every Friday at lunch to work on a story for the school newspaper, so she was bound to be there about now. She was doing an article on modern medicine and asked if I could lend her some of my advanced medicine books which, of course, I said yes to. This group of people had become my close friends, and with murderers and gangs running riot around Riverdale we needed to stick together now more than ever.

I pushed open the Blue and Gold office, only to find Betty and her boyfriend kissing.

"Oh," they jumped apart, "Erm, sorry. Is this a bad time?" I could feel the heat rising up my neck into my cheeks as I tried to avert my eyes to the floor.

"Ah, no," Betty bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Hmm, I seem to have developed a habit of walking in on people making out." Betty giggled and the guy smirked a little; she must have told him about my first day meeting Veronica and Archie.

"Oh!" Betty gasped, "Sorry, Mia this is Jughead." I looked at the guy, noting his pale eyes and skin, contrasted with his dark hair tucked under the same grey beany. Does he ever take that thing off?

"Hey," he nodded. I smiled back, but was a little cautious. From what I'd heard, this was the guy that wanted to transfer to the Southside for whatever reason. I didn't think people from the Northside would ever want anything to do with the Southside, let alone transfer there.

"I've heard a lot about you," he continued, almost warily. He stayed on the other side of the room as Betty flitted around, picking up scrap bits of paper.

"Likewise," I smiled. Maybe he was just socially awkward? I'd heard when he was attending Riverdale High, he didn't exactly have the biggest group of friends, preferring isolation and solitude to social situations. Nothing wrong with that though.

"Oh Betty, I have the books you wanted," I remembered, walking over to the typewriter and putting the bag down on the desk beside it.

"Ah great," I fished out the two heavy books.

"Now, these are the most up-to-date ones we've got. If you need anything more just let me know." I smiled. She came over, Jughead following slowly behind, and flicked through one of the books.

"I'm sure these will do fine, thank you Mia." She smiled gratefully as Jughead picked up one of the other books.

"Medicine…your folks in the business?"

"My mom is," I scratched my neck, "she works as a surgeon at Northern General."

"Impressive," he nodded, "You're doing it too?"

"Hopefully. My GPA is good enough at the moment, hoping to keep it up."

"Well, Betty has a habit of attracting intelligent genuine people." If I didn't know he was madly in love with Betty, I would have said it was a come on. But the way his eyes softened when he looked at her as he spoke, I knew he would do anything for her. I waved my hand in dismissal, partly in flattery but mostly in embarrassment.

"Ah, she can't take all the credit. My dad is just as bright."

"He a surgeon too?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Betty's waist.

"Deputy Sherriff." His eyes widened slightly.

"Wait," his tones became hushed, "Is he working The Black Hood case?"

"Jug!" Betty lightly slapped his chest. Although I felt like I could trust Betty and Jughead, my dad had stressed how important it was not to give any information like that to anyone.

"If I told you that, I'm afraid I'd have to kill you." I winked, hoping to ease the newly formed tension, "Anyway, I'll leave you to it." I gathered up my things, not wanting to give either of them a chance to question me on any of my dad's cases, "Nice to meet you Jughead."

"You too," he smiled. I ducked out of the room and the office door closed behind me, leaving me in the corridor.

I really need to start giving people a warning before entering a room.

* * *

"So, what time is this Reggie picking you up?" Mom said from my bed.

"Around 8 I think," I was trying my hardest to keep my hand steady as I applied my eyeliner. I was wearing a white high-neck mini dress, one of the items I had picked up with Cheryl, and white heels. I had my hair curled so it fell in soft waves down my back, and for once I felt…almost sexy.

"And, what is it you're going to be doing exactly. I assume not going to church." She raised an eyebrow and I blushed, trying to quickly scramble a lie together.

"It's just house party," I shrugged. It at least sounded better than saying I was going to smuggle my way into a club, "Not sure what time I'll be back." I glanced at her through the mirror and saw her eyes narrow.

"And I assume there's going to be alcohol at this party?" I remained quiet, double checking that my makeup was ok. Mom sighed, "Just don't tell your father."

I blinked and turned in surprise, "What?"

"Mia, I was your age once too." She climbed off my bed, "Just be careful." She kissed my forehead and left me to finish packing my handbag. Wow, I did not expect that from my mother. I thought she was going to unleash hell if I so much as looked at alcohol.

The doorbell rang and I carefully manoeuvred down the stairs in my heels. These were probably going to kill tonight but oh well. As I descended, I could clearly hear my dad's voice mixed in with another male's. When I reached the bottom and towards the front door, I saw my dad shaking Reggie's hand.

"I'll take good care of her Officer Webber," Reggie said sincerely, "I promise."

Dad looked him up and down for a moment before nodding, "Good. You'd better."

I cleared my throat from behind dad, smiling first at him then Reggie. He looked quite good in his shirt and jeans. Made a change from his football jersey, "Shall we?"

Reggie stared at me for a moment before snapping out of whatever daze he was in, "Uh, sure. I'll go get the car started." He disappeared back down the driveway and I arched an eyebrow at my dad.

"What? I can't ask that my daughter is kept safe for the evening?" I rolled my eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'll be fine dad. It's just a house party."

"No drinking." He warned. I held up three fingers.

"Scout's honour."

"And if you need me, call me." He said sternly. I grimaced at him, "I'm serious Mia. It's not safe out there."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I will. Now can I go and be a teenager for a bit?" He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead and I took that as my cue to leave. I climbed down the front steps and somehow managed to tread through my gravelled drive, getting to Reggie's car. He stood by the passenger side and opened it for me when I approached.

"You look nice."

"Thanks," I smiled, sliding in. He shut the door after me and quickly went around to the driver's side.

"Pop's it is." He grinned, pulling out of the drive.

It didn't take too long to get to the infamous Pop's diner, and all the while I was trying to take deep subtle breaths. Meeting a new individual was fine, but meeting a whole group of new people was something else. When we pulled up to Pop's carpark I could already see a group of people hanging around outside. A few of the faces I recognised from school, so I assumed this must have been Reggie's group.

"Don't sweat it, you'll be fine." Reggie reassured as we climbed out of the vehicle. I was nervous, but I did my best to plaster a bright smile on my face, and followed Reggie towards the group of people who cheered when they saw us arriving. I just hoped I wouldn't make a complete fool of myself.

* * *

"Shots!" Moose shouted above the heavy bass music and we all screamed our approval. I knew I was already slipping from tipsy into drunk but I didn't care. It was a Saturday night, and I _was_ going to enjoy this. We all stumbled to the bar in the dark, brightly coloured lights flashing around us, trying to avoid sweaty or vomit-covered bodies that were pretty much grinding up against each other. April, one of the cheerleaders, grabbed my hand as we got to the bar, telling me how pretty I looked and how she was glad I'd moved to Riverdale. I vehemently rejected the statement, claiming that she looked far hotter than me and that I was glad she moved to Riverdale too.

"Ladies," Reggie laughed, handing us shots of what I think was tequila. I hated tequila, but shrugged and downed it anyway. The bitter aftertaste was left swirling around my mouth and I squirmed. We continued dancing now by the bar, and in that moment I just let go of everything. I felt almost free, like a balloon drifting in the breeze. We had picked one of the many clubs in town, and I was quite surprised that the fake IDs worked, but I guess the club didn't really care as long as we were drinking our money away. The club was now relatively packed, and we had been here for quite some time.

I was happily dancing with Jenny, another cheerleader, when I felt a tap from behind.

"We're gonna go get food!" Moose yelled in my ear. I nodded and shouted the same to Jenny who agreed. We were beginning to get sweaty, and I could use some cooling down. I took Jenny's hand as Moose took my other hand and led us through the crowds to the club exit.

"Oh my God," Chuck laughed, wiping the sweat off his forehead. I didn't really like Chuck after what I heard he did to Veronica and most the girls in the school, but as alcohol took over, I liked him more and more.

"I'm so hungry!" April whined. I put my arm around her in comfort, the cold air sobering me up a bit.

"Let's get a pizza," Reggie said and everyone agreed, cheering and laughing with each other. I didn't know how but I managed to place one foot in front of the other. The further I walked, the more I sobered up. Not fully, but just enough to have my wits about me and realise where we were. We were walking on the border strip of town, the same strip of road Cheryl and I had gone to last weekend to shop and dine. The street lights were dimly lit, and although I should have felt cautious walking like this at one in the morning, I felt comforted knowing I had about half the football team accompanying me. It was getting colder now, Autumn setting in, and the wind blew across my legs, making me shiver. April, Jenny and I were walking behind the guys when suddenly they stopped, making us nearly run into them.

"Woah," April huffed. I couldn't see what had made the guys stop, so leaned to my left to peek around Moose's buff frame.

Holy shit.

Southside Serpents.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" I heard one of them sneer.

"Back off snake, this ain't your turf." Reggie retorted. I could see from behind the guys squaring up, and got a bad sinking feeling in my stomach.

"No. You see, we own whatever turf we say we own." The same voice replied. Whoever it was was still hidden from my view, "I think you must be lost, little pup."

"You wanna take a bet on that?" Chuck's hands balled into fists and I bit my lip. Although I was still tipsy, I was sober enough to know that if a fight broke out, someone was going to get badly hurt. It wouldn't do well to have my dad involved in this, and I didn't want any of my new friends hurt by the Serpents.

"Gladly," the Serpent spoke, and I could see the guys ready to launch at each other. The tension was thick and their fuses running dangerously low. April and Jenny were starting to back off, sensing the fight also. I saw one of the Serpents make a move towards the guys and I did the only thing I could think of.

"Stop," I demanded, quickly pushing through the guys, "Stop, stop, stop."

I wasn't prepared for what I came face to face with.

There must have been about six of them, all dressed in black with biker boots, donning their leather jackets which I'm sure had the snake emblem on the back. They all had dark hair, some cropped, others long, and seemed to have dark, almost tanned looking skin. Before I knew what I was doing, I stepped in between the two groups, trying to gently push the Bulldogs away from the Serpents.

"Guys, come on, it's not worth it." Someone snorted.

"What's this? Your little guard dog? I didn't know you had recruited a She-Wolf." One of the Serpents laughed from behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned towards them. I think it was the tall one that spoke, the one closest to me. He easily towered over six foot, and his dark hair flopped into his eyes. He wasn't that much taller than me with my heels on, but he stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest, legs spread apart, looking down at me with a smirk on his beautifully chiselled face. I didn't fail to notice the small snake tattoo on the left side of his neck below his strong jawline, making him look like a proper gang member. I was momentarily intimidated by the dark richness of his hooded brown eyes, staring intensely and challengingly into mine. Part of me didn't want to look away from him, thanks to the alcohol, but then my mother's voice rang in my ears.

" _These people are human, just like the rest of us."_

Confidence surged through me. These people were just like the rest of us.

"Look," I smiled, "you and I both know these guys could take you hands down, without my help," the Serpent's smirk slipped down into a scowl, a small muscle in his jaw jumping a little, "I'd just rather not be here picking up the pieces thanks." I turned back to the others, "Let's go."

"Oh no you don't, Northie," The same Serpent threatened, stepping closer. He was clearly the leader of this little group, and I wasn't surprised judging by his height and strong build. I was sure beyond sure that he could do some serious damage to someone if he wanted. On any other day I would have called him handsome, but being a Southside Serpent kind of turned me off in that moment.

"You've ventured into our territory, and so you've gotta pay the price." He challenged, staring hard at our group.

"I don't see your name on it," Reggie bit back, grabbing my arm to pull me back behind them. I could see that the Serpents were thirsting for a fight, but I'd be damned if I let a brawl happen right now when I knew I had the power to stop it. I placed my hand firmly on Reggie's chest and pushed back a little.

"Enough," I said sternly. Reggie's eyes snapped to mine, but I flitted my eyes between the two groups, standing my ground in the cool night air, "Now, I know I'm new to this game, but as far as I know no one owns this strip of Riverdale. In fact, no one owns any part of Riverdale because that kind of thinking is stupid macho bullcrap, but I'm not gonna get into that right now. It's on the border, and you know what that means? You have to share it."

"Who do you think you are? My mother?" The Serpents behind laughed.

"I'm only behaving like a mother because I'm in the company of squabbling children." I snapped back, quietening them down, "Look if you want to go hammer and nail at each other, fine. If you want to practically kill each other, also fine, seeing as talking with your fists seems to be the only language you boneheads understand." I didn't realise, but at that moment my eyes bore deep into the lead Serpent's dark eyes. I bravely took a step towards him as I bit out my last sentence, "But you are not going to do it tonight. Not while I'm here."

The Serpent regarded me for a moment, head tilting slightly as he looked me up and down, that brooding scowl still etched on his face. I wanted to blush, feeling suddenly naked under his eyes as my heart pounded with adrenaline and hands clammed up. But I turned back to Reggie and the rest of the group who were staring at me with wide eyes, not giving the Serpents any more of my time.

"Move." I demanded, and to my surprise it actually worked. The Bulldogs shuffled backwards, still keeping eye contact with the Serpents, before turning and walking away. I inhaled a deep breath, thankful that there wasn't going to be a fight tonight, and followed behind my friends.

"That's it, walk away!" the Serpent yelled in a last attempt and I rolled my eyes. I really was like dealing with bickering toddlers.

"Grow the hell up!" I shot back, resisting the urge to turn and see his reaction. Call it sixth sense, but I could still feel his eyes on me as I walked. That or maybe the alcohol was making me paranoid. Most likely the latter. I managed to catch up with the rest of the group, heels now killing me, and Jenny squeezed my hand as we walked.

"So, pizza?" Moose joked lightly.

Forget pizza, I needed a drink.


	5. Heartbreaker

Sunday was traditionally known as the Lord's day, or the day of rest. It was supposed to be a relaxing day, a time of reflection and thought. And boy did my hangover make me reflect on what I'd drunk the night before.

"Please don't tell dad," I croaked to Mom as she came back into my room with aspirin and a glass of water. It felt like there was a jackhammer constantly pounding against my skull. My lips and throat felt rough and dry, and my stomach was heavy. It felt like I needed to throw up, but I didn't want to do that. I hated throwing up.

"Your dad's not stupid," Mom sighed, setting the glass and tablets down on my bedside table. She took a seat at the foot of the bed and I groaned, knowing I would be crucified when dad got home.

"Can he at least make my death quick and painless?" I pleaded.

"I'll see if I can swing the jury in your favour," she agreed, smiling gently, "Now I take it you're not coming into work with me today?" I gingerly shook my head.

"Not unless you want me to throw up on some patients." She laughed.

"Ok," she stood and leaned over me, kissing my forehead, "Take it easy today. And drink plenty of water."

Once she left, I slowly took the tablets, gulping down the water as if I were a traveller who had been wandering the desert for days. The pounding in my head had not subsided and I didn't think it would for the rest of the day. It must have been close to lunch time already as the sunlight was trying it's hardest to burst through my curtains.

I couldn't remember much from last night. I remembered meeting the teams at Pop's, and then everything after that was a bit of a blur. I vaguely remember being in the club, the faces I danced with, the Serpents-

Oh shit, the Serpents.

…Did I say anything to them? I remember seeing them…I think I spoke to them? I wracked my throbbing brain for a minute, and it all came flooding back. Shit. I had practically stood up to them, challenged them even. I should have been a lot more panicked than I was, but I was oddly calm…

They were only human.

I grabbed my phone off the bedside table, pushing the shame away, and rolled back into bed. I didn't think I'd be leaving this position for the majority of the day. I had two missed calls from an unknown number (I was guessing it was either April or Jenny), and an unopened text.

 **Kevin:**

 **Details? ;)**

My breath caught in my throat a little and I shook my head slowly.

 **I'll tell you tomorrow ;)**

* * *

As predicted, the rest of the day was spent buried under my sheets feeling sorry for myself. The times I did have to get up due to needing the toilet or to get water were painful, and I was so glad I'd managed to finish my homework on Saturday before going out. Dad came back around tea time and again, as predicted, raved about how disappointed he was in me and how he'd told me not to drink. I was just thankful he spoke in hushed tones. I wasn't grounded, thankfully, but I was definitely on strike one.

I was feeling surprisingly refreshed when my alarm woke me up on Monday morning, and I was absolutely famished. I had avoided all food the previous day apart from the odd slice of bread to help with the hangover. Must have slept it off.

"I'm not gonna have to check you for hip flasks am I?" Dad asked from behind the newspaper. I rolled my eyes, packing my lunch into my bag.

"Mom at work?" I took a piece of buttered toast from his plate. He frowned at me, putting his paper down, and nodded.

"Yeah. Got back late last night and then called in early this morning."

"Ah, one of _those_ shifts." That was the only downfall to medicine. If they called you in to the hospital, you _had_ to go no matter what.

"Yeah. Anyway, want a lift? I can drop you at the school on my way to the station."

"Sure," I said. He smiled, stood and grabbed his holster. It didn't bother me that Dad kept a gun in the house. I was pretty much used to it, and the extra protection was nice.

The ride to school was uneventful and dad dropped me off outside the doors as mom had on her first day. I received some questionable looks as I got out of the police cruiser, and I remembered that not everyone knew my dad was a police officer. Any who, I made my way into school, bumping into Betty on my way to Calculus.

"Oof, sorry Betty." I apologised as we readjusted our bags on our shoulders.

"It's alright," she mumbled quietly.

"Hey. Why so glum, chum?" I asked, noticing the pale red circle around her eyes. Had she been crying?

"Nothing," she sniffed, "I mean," she sighed, "Jughead and I had a fight."

"Ah," I rocked back on my heels, "What about?"

She sighed and led me over to the lockers where we wouldn't be in anyone's way, "It's just…he's just becoming more and more distant. We're growing apart and I'm scared we're not going to last much longer." She started to tear up, "I don't know what I've done wrong, but it all started when he transferred to that stupid school."

Hmm…it seemed Southside High wasn't exactly a place to be admired. I guess with Southside Serpents and God knows who else attending it, it wasn't exactly going to get the best reputation. I couldn't think of anything else to do other than give Betty a hug, and she had no trouble reciprocating it.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, patting her back. I hated seeing my friends upset, "Is there anything I can do?" Betty shook her head.

"Not really," She sniffed, wiping her eyes, "I've asked Arch to talk to him, but I don't think they're on particularly good terms right now." I frowned.

"How come?" As far as I'd heard, Archie and Jughead were practically best friends.

"Jughead's father is a Southside Serpent," my blood ran a little colder, "And he's starting to hang out with them at school. And now Archie thinks that Jughead is going to become one of them."

"Gosh…" I trailed off. Jughead's father was a Serpent? How? When?

"Yeah," Betty whispered, "And apparently he and the rest of the football team got jumped by the Serpents when they were having their Red Circle meeting yesterday."

"Red Circle?"

Betty sighed, "It's this club the guys have put together; supposed to be extra security for the town. Archie doesn't believe Sherriff Keller is doing enough to catch the Black Hood."

The bell for first period sounded and we had no choice but to part ways.

"I'll see you at lunch," I said gently. Betty walked, shoulders slumped, down the corridor, and I couldn't help but feel a stab of pain for the usually chirpy girl.

* * *

I really didn't understand how this had happened. Honestly, I had no idea. Three days ago I was talking to Betty about her turmoil with Jughead and now I found myself in Archie's truck on the way to Jughead's trailer with him after school. Archie had refused to go to Jughead's place on his own as he didn't want to get jumped again, and so as no one else was available, Betty had begged and begged me endlessly until I agreed to go with him. I didn't think it right; I hadn't known these people for very long. But if it was what Betty wanted then fine.

"So…we just gonna talk some sense into him?" I asked through the jiggling of the engine. Archie's eyes didn't leave the windshield.

"Not exactly…" he said tightly, "Betty wants to break up with him."

"Wait, what?" I jumped. That was completely out of the blue, "Why?"

Archie sighed, "It's complicated."

I wasn't exactly keen on Archie. Don't get me wrong he was lovely, but he seemed quite intense and very opinionated about things, a man of few words. Veronica had told me he'd been on edge since his dad was shot, understandable, but I didn't appreciate the way he was slagging off the police department. My dad was working his ass off trying to keep Riverdale safe.

I think we had ventured into Southside territory as I stared out of the window. The buildings became dirtier, the streets messier, and there were some very questionable characters stumbling about on the streets. I swear some of the ladies I saw were hookers.

"So this is the Southside?" I questioned, not really needing an answer.

"What gave it away?" Archie laughed a little bitterly. Continuing to look, I noticed some faded red circles painted sporadically around town.

"Your doing?" I guessed. I had watched the tape the guys put out about the Red Circle, and how they had tagged some parts of town to warn the Black Hood that it was protected by them. I found it a bit stupid really; they were just going to make matters worse. Archie didn't answer and so I decided not to try and make conversation anymore. This was probably a tense enough situation as it was for him, never mind having me whittling on about nothing. We kept driving south to the edge of town and pulled into some dirt land. Planted in the middle of it was a slightly beat up looking trailer, and I assumed it was where Jughead lived. Archie pulled up outside the door and cut the engine, sitting there like a statue, hands tight on the steering wheel.

"You ok?" I asked after a few minutes. Archie showed no signs of moving.

"Yeah," he said after a moment, "It's just that, Jughead used to be my best friend. This will kill him."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly. He looked across at me for a moment with his brown eyes and then smiled sadly.

"Yeah me too," he looked back up at the trailer, "Let's get this over with." We both opened our doors and jumped down into the dirt. I was a little nervous being here, especially now that I knew we would probably be ripping Jughead's heart out. I had only met him the once but he seemed to really like Betty a lot. I couldn't imagine what this would do to him. We crunched through the grass slowly, stopping in front of the trailer steps. There was so much junk outside of it; plastic sheets, scrap metal…It was clear that Jughead didn't come from a great background. Archie and I exchanged a look before taking a deep breath. He only made it up the first step when the trailer door suddenly swung open.

"Archie," Jughead trailed, stopping in his tracks. He looked like a deer caught in headlights in his white tank top. Looking down, I noticed his right hand was bandaged pretty tight. Did he get into a fight with the Serpents too?

"We gotta talk, Jug." Archie shook his head. He looked really reluctant. Jughead looked down at me, and then flitted back to Archie, panic sinking into his eyes. What was going on?

"Uh…" Jughead came down the steps quite quickly, "Now's not a good time, ok?" He kept quickly glancing behind us. I turned, but found nothing except the mess packed outside the trailer. Jughead suddenly placed his hands on our shoulders, "You need to leave, ok? Both of you. Now. You gotta go."

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked. He shook his head. I shot a look to Archie; something was wrong. Jughead looked a lot paler that usual and really worked up.

Archie frowned, "Why what's going on?"

"I'm serious," Jughead stressed, talking over him, then tried to push us away, "You too Mia. You're just gonna ha-" He suddenly looked up behind us and his eyes bugged. Before I knew what was happening, Jughead had shoved in between us, quickly walking behind us.

"What the hell do we have here?" Someone stated. The hairs on my arms stood up; I recognised that voice. Turning, I saw a group of Serpents about our age walk out from behind the trailer and my eyes bugged a little.

It was the same tall one from Saturday night leading them again.

"Just leave them, alright?" Jughead commanded, placing himself in front of the Serpent. The others stopped behind the tall one and I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling self-conscious. I hoped bumping into Serpents wasn't going to become a regular occurrence. The Serpent's eyebrows rose at Jughead's request, and I couldn't help but notice how his left eye had a purple bruise around it. Was that from when he jumped Archie?

"Wait," Archie said, walking closer and squaring up to Jughead who had a look of defeat etched across his face, "You're friends with these thugs?" I decided to hang back, not wanting to get involved with Southsiders again.

"It's not what you think." Jughead murmured quietly.

Archie paused for a moment as he put the pieces together, "Are you joining the Serpents?" Oh no, this was not going to be good. Betty would be crushed.

"If he survives," the Serpent piped up. He stared hard at Archie, not breaking his gaze, "And go ahead, and call us thugs one more time." He started to move towards Archie and I was a bit scared of how threatening he was being. I didn't have the backup of alcohol confidence to help me this time. Besides, I didn't want to get involved in this display of stupid masculinity. Thankfully, Jughead managed to push the Serpent back and surprisingly he obeyed, backing off but still glaring at Archie.

"Jughead these are the guys who attacked me!" Archie's voice began getting louder, "Who attacked Reggie and Veronica and Dilton. _Your_ friends." My eyes widened as Archie spoke.

"Wait, they attacked Veronica and Dilton too?" I couldn't help it. It was one thing to get into a stupid fight with the football team, but another one entirely with innocent bystanders, "That's why he hasn't been in school?"

Archie nodded and I could feel my anger rising a little.

"What the hell?" I muttered, turning to Jughead. I noticed the same Serpent behind looking over at me with those same dark eyes again. Screw it, "You think being in a gang gives you the right to harm innocent people?" I yelled. The tall Serpent squared up a little.

"You weren't even there, She-Wolf," he growled. Ah, so he remembered me, "That's not what happened."

"So how else do you explain the knife wound to Dilton's leg?" Archie shot back. They'd stabbed him? Holy shit.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" I shouted, hands balling into fists. I went to take a step towards them but Archie pulled me back. I was both disgusted and furious at them, just looking at them made my blood boil. I thought there were at least some kind of rules to gang warfare? I saw the Serpent's jaw clench as he folded his arms tight across his chest, similarly to how he had done on Saturday. Before he could retort, Jughead cut in, trying to ease the tension.

"Wait, is that why you're here? To warn me?" he sneered a little as his eyes darted between us. Jesus, this was not the Jughead I had met a couple of weeks ago.

"No," Archie stated, his voice and face hardening, "I came here to tell you to stay away from Betty. She doesn't want to see you anymore."

Ah, I forgot about that. Jeez Archie really didn't hold back on that one. He was looking Jughead dead in the eye, and there was a pause as what Archie just said processed in his mind. Looking behind him, I saw the Serpent look towards one of his friend who raised his eyebrows in response. Did they know Jughead was dating someone from the Northside?

"Screw you guys," Jughead said defiantly, looking at us both, "I just saw Betty yesterday. She-" he stopped and looked down pensively and confused, "She was fine." He said quietly.

"No dude," Archie shook his head, "She's been wanting to break up with you for weeks." I knew this to be a lie, but there was no way I was going to complicate matters. Betty had told Archie how she wanted it done, so I wasn't going to stand and argue with him, especially in the unforgiving mood he was in right now, "She's been agonizing over it."

I think agony was the only emotion I could place on Jughead's face right now. Part of me felt bad for Jughead, but if Betty wasn't happy then there wasn't much anyone could do.

"Since you crossed the dark side she couldn't bring herself to do it." Archie continued. I noticed the tall Serpent's eyes narrow at this, obviously feeling insulted. Good, they deserved it.

"What, so she sent you?" Jughead scoffed. Even though he was trying to put on a tough front, I could see that this was tearing him apart. Archie sighed, "Betty would never do that-!"

"If you don't believe me then call her!" Archie rushed over him, squaring up to him, "And feel free to tell her you're a Serpent now, too. I bet she'll love that." Once again I glanced back over at the gang behind Jughead, and was surprised to find the lead Serpent glance back at me too. It was a strange sensation really. I felt like I should have been scared, or at least a little intimidated. But I felt…something. My stomach felt a little fuller while looking at him, and I could feel a light flush flooding around my neck. Maybe I was coming down with something? The snake tattoo on his neck stood out more than ever, and I felt a sense of déjà vu wash over me as I glanced at it.

"She saw where you were heading Jughead, ok we all did." I tore my eyes away and turned back to Jughead. This must have been going on for some time then, this transferring to the 'dark side'. Probably a long time coming, "And she knows you can't be with them and with her. Come on man, you know it too."

"Archie…" I said quietly. I was worried that if I didn't step in the he would be here yelling at Jughead for a long time.

There was a pause as Jughead stared at the ground. I was feeling a wild mix of emotions right now; guilt, anger, sadness…and a little bit of pride for Archie.

"Tell Betty I got the message." Jughead scowled coldly. Archie looked at him for a few moments, looking as though he wanted to say something.

"Yeah," he said quietly, and turned towards his truck, putting a hand on my shoulder as he passed me, "Come on Mia let's go." I slowly walked backwards, looking at Jughead who turned his hard stare to me.

"Sorry," I mouthed. His eyes softened a little and I turned and followed Archie towards his truck. Ok, I did mostly feel bad for Jughead, especially being here as it happened. Although I was here to support Archie, I felt like I had a hand in this break up somehow. I opened the door to Archie's truck and glanced once more over at Jughead, but instead caught the stare of that same Serpent. I really didn't know why he kept watching me. Surely he should have been aiming foul looks at Archie? He was the one he fought with and had just hurt his, well, gang member now I suppose. But the look he was giving me wasn't so much foul, more…curious? Frustrated? Almost…probing?

Archie's door slamming pulled me out of the staring and I broke off, climbing into the truck with him. He started up the engine as Jughead turned to the Serpents. He looked like he was yelling at them.

"Did you do that to his face?" I asked as we reversed away. Archie must have known I was referring to the Serpent's black eye.

"Yeah," he said quietly and we drove back onto the road, wanting to get out of this hellhole.

"Good."


	6. Study Time

Love was a tricky thing. It could bring out both the best and the worst in people. Some were blinded by it, others constantly sought it out. But one thing I knew for sure was that it was one of the strongest and most powerful emotions someone could feel. And if it was lost or broken, the pain that followed was almost unbearable.

Just like the pain that Betty was feeling.

The day after Archie and I had visited Jughead, Betty hadn't come into school. Nor did she appear the day after that. I couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must be for her, to be in love with your best friend one minute, only to have it all ripped away the next. I know I didn't know Jughead that well, but I knew for sure that his and Betty's feelings towards each other were genuine and true. When Betty did eventually turn up for school, everyone could tell it had taken a toll on her. Her usual high ponytail was drooping, her bright face dreary with slight bags forming under her eyes, and she was forgetting to bring her books to class. She seemed like a shell of the former perky, organised Betty that I knew. Part of me wanted to help, but I was constantly reminded that it was Betty's decision in the first place to break up with Jughead, and it never did well to meddle in other people's business. If they wanted to sort it out, they would.

"Hey B," Veronica chirped as Betty shuffled into the common room. Obviously Veronica had sympathised with Betty, offering her support and girl time, but she very much took the view of 'not my problem'. A part of me admired her for it, for being able to detach herself from drama that wasn't her own, but another part of me thought it seemed quite cold. Betty slumped opposite her, eyes downcast. I wanted to go over and hug her, but instead opted to remain in the corner of the room, turning back to my chemistry book. We had mid-term tests coming up soon and I wanted to give myself the best chance possible of getting a high grade.

"Soooo," Veronica started, sitting up a bit straighter on the couch and discarding the glossy fashion magazine she was trawling through, "I've decided to throw a slumber party." I heard Betty sigh.

"I don't know if I'm particularly in the mood, V."

"It's just close circle," Veronica promised, "You, me, Josie and Mia."

"Huh?" My eyes snapped over to her. A slumber party? When did I agree to this? Veronica rolled her eyes over to me.

"Come on, it will be fun. Besides, I think we could all use a little R and R." I was about to open my mouth to decline, but Veronica's eyes held something a little deeper. It looked like pleading. Without moving her head she quickly glanced her eyes over to Betty and back.

Ah, this was a 'help make Betty feel better' party. Still, parties weren't my thing. I was wracking my brain for an excuse to decline, but Veronica looked so desperate as her wide doe eyes bored into mine. I sighed internally, already regretting my decision.

"Sure," I shrugged, hunching back over my book, "I'm in."

"Great," Veronica clapped, "I'll let you know the details soon." I guess it wouldn't be so bad with just the four of us. Besides, it was to make Betty feel better and she could probably do with forgetting about all her drama, even if it was just for one night. Who knows, it could be fun.

"Did I just hear the words 'slumber party'?" Cheryl Blossom's bubbly tones echoed through the common room as she strutted in.

Correction: the five of us, and it was most certainly _not_ going to be fun.

* * *

"Prokaryotic cells are much smaller than eukaryotic cells. They also differ from eukaryotic cells in having…what?"

Kevin rubbed his hands over his face, staring at me deep in thought from under his fingers. Pop's was normally a place to relax and hang out with friends, and I think we were probably the first students ever to be willingly studying here.

"Ok so…they have cytoplasm that lacks membrane-bound organelles, smaller ribosomes," he counted off his fingers, "no nucleus, and…a cell wall that contains murein."

"You got it." I smiled, flicking to the next page of the textbook. Kevin and I had bonded a lot recently, not just because our dads worked closely, but like me, Kevin was determined to do well in his studies. I had discovered early on that he was kind of a dark horse when it came to school, and although he enjoyed all the drama and gossip, he was just as dedicated towards getting a high GPA.

"You know, I'm beginning to think I might actually pass." He said, taking a sip of his milkshake. I snorted.

"Oh please, everyone knows you're a genius." That was another thing I'd learned about Kevin; he was modest. He smiled and shrugged.

"I prefer prodigy." Ok, _slightly_ modest.

"And that's a step down is it?" I smirked. He grinned and took another gulp of ice chocolate.

"So," he breathed, pushing the now empty glass away and folding his hands on the table, "What's this I hear about a slumber party?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh just Veronica. She's hosting a 'get Betty smiling again' sleepover."

"I see. Well the only way to get Betty Cooper smiling again is to turn back time." I frowned.

"Can't her and Jughead work things out?" I closed the textbook, opting to use the conversation as a revision break, "Surely it can't be that difficult for two people to just talk to each other?"

"Oh Jughead is the least of her worries."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Now I was intrigued. Kevin's eyes widened a little.

"Uh, nothing." He backtracked, rubbing the back of his head, "Just family stuff."

"Family stuff…that I'm guessing the whole town knows about?" With her parents being editors of the newspapers, it wasn't hard to guess that a lot of the Coopers lives had been publicised. Heck everyone knew everyone's business around here. Kevin sighed and looked around.

"Well, you know Cheryl's brother Jason? The one who was murdered?" I nodded, "Him and Betty's sister Polly were kind of a thing."

"So?" I didn't see anything wrong with that.

"Jason got Polly pregnant." My eyes bugged a little.

"Ok…but still teen pregnancies are on the increase-"

"They're related." I had to stop the urge to let my jaw drop as I stared at him. That was…disgusting.

"What?! How? Why did they-? What?"

"Obviously they didn't know at the time, but now Polly has run away so no one can get their hands on the twins, and Betty has also found out that her mom used to be part of the Serpents and that she has a brother somewhere in the world."

I slumped back in the booth. Wow…no wonder she had seemed under a lot of pressure lately. She was probably on the verge of combustion.

"My God," I said quietly, "Poor Betty."

"I know," Kevin sighed, "And she's trying to figure out the mystery of the Black Hood on top of it all. It's not healthy." I nodded. Very unhealthy.

"Hey kids," Pop greeted cheerfully as he stopped by our table, "Can I get you a refill?" Pop was such a sweet cheerful man. I could clearly see why his café was so popular with all age groups. He looked after it and everyone in it as if they were part of his own family.

"Not for me thanks," Kevin smiled, "I better be going, need to get a run in before bed." Pop smiled and turned to me.

"I think I will actually, if that's ok?" It was only 7:30 and my parents wouldn't be home until 9. It wouldn't hurt to have another half an hour here before heading home.

"Absolutely," he grinned, flashing his white teeth at me, "Another strawberry shake?"

"Yes please," he took our glasses.

"Coming right up," He walked passed and Kevin grabbed his books together. They had been spread all across the booth table, open and dog-eared on random pages. He piled them into his bag and got out his wallet as he shuffled out of the booth.

"Oh, text me the details of the party. I know Veronica must have forgotten to invite me but I can forgive her for it." I raised my eyebrows.

"Really? You wanna go to a slumber party with Cheryl?" I had no issues with Kevin coming, but I knew he wasn't exactly Cheryl Blossom's biggest fan. He shrugged.

"Why not? Get the gossip, the drama, and besides if it's to help Betty then I wanna be there." I softly smiled and nodded.

"You got it, see you tomorrow."

"See you," he smiled, "And text me when you're home." I waved him off as he wandered over to Pop's desk to pay. Kevin was a good egg.

I sighed and got back to my studies, trying to make sense of which book was which. I had a bad habit of just strewing them about and forgetting which ones I needed at a certain time. I thanked Pop as he brought over my shake, needing the sugar to keep my brain focused. I threw my hair up into a messy bun in an attempt to force myself into being productive. It was getting darker outside and the café was slowly emptying, descending into a quiet murmur. It was perfect for studying.

Or, well, it would have been if someone didn't suddenly shuffle into the booth opposite me. I smirked.

"Let me guess, you forgot one of your-" I looked up and everything stopped. Stopped breathing, stopped blinking, stopped…existing. I was fully prepared to find a sheepish Kevin forgetting to take one of his books home. But instead of meeting Kevin's green eyes, I locked with a pair of deep brown ones. And not just any.

Shit.

"Not who you were expecting?" He smirked, cocking a dark eyebrow. He leaned back in the booth, exposing the snake tattoo on his tanned neck. I should have been running out of the booth right now, screaming at him to get away from me. He was a _Serpent_. He and his gang fight with knives, even at our age! I should have been frightened or at least intimidated. But I wasn't. Instead I felt oddly…calm. Whether it was pride at not wanting him to see me scared, or shock of being alone with him I didn't know. But in that moment, I felt nothing…bad.

I regarded him for a moment, taking in the floppy black hair that almost tickled his eyes, thick leather jacket and the rings on his fingers, also seeing a tattoo around one of them. I was actually quite pleased to see the purple bruise still around his eye; Archie must have got him good. I sniffed and got back to scribbling my notes.

"What do you want?" I muttered, although I was uninteresting in anything he had to say. The light I was using to read became partially blocked as the Serpent leaned in a bit.

"I want to know who you are and what you're up to." His tone was serious. I frowned, not looking away from my notebook.

"Smooth opening line."

"It's not a line," he growled, "We know all the Northsiders here. We need to in order to protect ourselves-" I held back a snort; protect themselves my ass, "And then you show up and things start changing."

"Changing?" I quizzed, glancing up at him. I was slightly startled by how close he was, and how the light from the booth illuminated his features in a soft way, like his full lips. They looked very kissable. And I couldn't help but inhale his musky, masculine scent…Get a grip Mia! I cleared my throat and got back to my books, snapping out of my stupid thoughts. Control yourself woman. I zoned back in on his ranting.

"Northsiders wandering onto our turf, the Mayor and Sheriff closing down on us, Jones suddenly wanting to become a Serpent-"

"What, and you think I'm responsible for all that?" I laughed incredulously, "You have a pretty wild imagination there."

"I know what I'm seeing," he hissed. I looked up at him again, and his eyes narrowed as he spat out through clenched jaws, "And I don't like it. So I'll ask again; _who are you and what are you up to?_ "

I had to pause to regard him a moment. Of course was he was accusing me of was complete rubbish, but there was truth in his words. I had heard others comment on how there seemed to be a shift in the town. People weren't obeying the 'rules' anymore. Not that there should be these stupid rules about North and South side anyway. I guess I had been present at some of the occasions he was referring to, but there was no way I was going to own up to any of this crap. He couldn't bully me into this.

"Look," I sighed, closing my book and staring plainly at him, "I get that you're annoyed I showed you up in front of all your boyfriends." I noticed his hands on the table curl into fists as he leaned back, hiding them under the table as he tried to stare me down through angry eyes, "But do you honestly think that _I'm_ responsible for everything that's going on in this town? I mean, really?" My irritation at him grew by the second as I thought of my parents and all the trouble the Serpents had caused them and I started talking faster, "Well here's a newsflash for you; no, I don't have anything to do with the Northsiders coming on to your 'turf', no I don't have anything to do with the Mayor or the Sheriff, and I have absolutely nothing to do with Jughead wanting to join your gang. Hell I don't even know him! So why you feel the need to whine and blame all your petty problems on me instead of just getting on with it is beyond me."

"How do you know Jughead?" His eyes narrowed.

"None of your business." I retorted.

I was expecting some kind of retaliation from him if I'm completely honest as he didn't exactly seem like he had control of his temper. But instead he simply sat there, arms crossed over his chest, staring at me. I rolled my eyes, choosing to get back to my book. But it was difficult to concentrate when I could see him staring at me from my peripheral vision.

"What?" I sighed irritably after a few minutes of silence, snapping my eyes up to his. He cocked his head to the side, pursing his lips.

"I'm waiting."

"For what?"

"For you to tell me the truth." I rolled my eyes.

"I've already told you the truth. The fact you choose not to believe it isn't my problem."

"I bet you work for Hiram Lodge." Veronica's father? Why would he suddenly jump to that conclusion? I should have been honest and said no, but he was really annoying me with these stupid questions.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll have to find out in the next episode of 'What is my Life?'"

"Tell me." He demanded.

"OK," I folded my arms over my chest, "I'll tell you if I'm working for Hiram Lodge if you tell me on a scale from one to ten how humiliating it was to be given a black eye by Archie."

"I swear," he growled, voice low, "if you don't start giving me answers, you will regret it." I caught a little muscle jump in his strong jaw as he gritted his teeth. I pouted for a moment before exhaling.

"Fine," I sighed, looking around the booth, "you want to know the truth?" I whispered quietly, leaning in. His attention pricked as he too leaned in a little, seeming smug and triumphant, "The truth is…Bush did 9/11."

I couldn't help but smirk as his face twisted into a scowl, eyes narrowing as we simultaneously leaned back in the booth.

"Do you think this is funny?" He sneered, hands balling into fists on the table.

"9/11, no. Your face…yes." He looked as if he were ready to strike at me, like the true snake he was. I was sharply reminded of my mother's story and how easily these thugs could violently snap. But again, instead of feeling scared, I gritted my teeth and held my nerve. I refused to let him get the better of me.

"Sweet Pea?" A voice called as the bell at the front of the Shoppe rang, breaking our scowling match. The Serpent suddenly snapped his eyes up over my head and a blank look swept over his face.

"Toni," He got up from his seat, stooping slightly so he wouldn't hit the low light, completely disregarding me. Oh, so all of a sudden I didn't exist? Charming, although at least he wasn't bugging me anymore, and I damned my hormones as I noticed how lean his body actually was as he towered over the booth. No doubt my cheeks were flooding a little pink.

Suddenly, a short girl about my age bounced up next to the booth and I internally groaned as the pair of them blocked me in. I noticed she too was wearing a Serpent jacket and I was a little surprised – I didn't think there would be female gang members. She had long pink hair and although small, she looked as though she could handle herself.

"Hey, we were just about to…" Her brown eyes wondered over to me and she raised a perfectly slim eyebrow, "Who's this?" She looked back towards the tall one who I assumed was called Sweet Pea.

"No one, let's go." He muttered, quickly moving past the girl and out of sight, not even sparing me a glance. The girl followed after him, shooting me a friendly if confused smile as she left. The bell rang once again and I quickly slid over the seat, peeking through the blinds to the car park. I watched as Sweet Pea and Toni headed over to a gang of more leather jackets and bikes, I'm guessing Serpents. The pair seemed to be deep in conversation as they walked, the emerald serpent heads on their backs glinting at me. The height difference between the pair of them was almost comical. I continued watching with baited breath as they hopped on their bikes and rode off out of the car park. I shuffled back into the middle, sitting back and replaying what had just occurred. What on earth was his problem? And what was the deal with all the staring? I mean, I know I had annoyed him, but that didn't exactly give him license to stalk me. Even his friend had no idea who I was or what he was doing with me, and if I was that much of a threat to the Serpents she would have been interrogating me too. I tilted back against the seat, adrenalin suddenly kicking in and making my heart race a mile a minute. I shut my eyes for a moment, willing myself to calm down.

"You alright?" I nearly jumped out of my skin as Pop hovered by my table, dishcloth in hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I waved off his worry, deciding now would be a best time to leave before Frankenstein decided to come back to probe more.

"I'd stay away from them if I were you," Pop nodded and walked away.

"Believe me, I'm trying." I murmured, gathering my stuff together. It wasn't like I was intentionally seeking him out – we just kept bumping into each other by accident. Complete coincidence.

Right?


	7. Sweet Dreams

**Hello my lovelies, long time no see! I can only apologise for not updating this story for so long - life happened and I kind of lost my passion for writing. However, as promised, I have returned!**

 **I set a poll a few weeks ago, and the majority of you voted for me to finish this story, followed closely by finishing my other FanFiction _'Bad Moon Rising'_. I fully intend to finish both of these stories and am striving to write and update both at the same time. If you haven't read it already, go and check it out on my profile.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 _Sweet dreams are made of this_

 _Who am I to disagree?_

 _I travel the world_

 _And the seven seas,_

 _Everybody's looking for something-_

The heavy beats of Eurythmics continued to pound in my ears as I ran through the tree covered park. Although it was getting towards the end of September, it was still surprisingly warm, so I saw no harm in getting a run in before Veronica's sleepover.

I had to admit, I had been dreading it all week. I didn't really know Veronica that well, and combine that with a depressed Betty and drama-seeking Cheryl, I didn't think it would be a good idea.

As I was exiting the park, I noticed a suited figure sat on one of the benched, hunched over with his bald head in his hands. For a moment I swore it looked like Principal Weatherbee, but I didn't have time to reflect as I took a left after coming out of the park, cutting through a wooded area and my trainers went from hitting pavement to softening soil. Kevin had shown me this route once when we met up for one of our various study sessions. He told me he regularly ran this path late at night, in which he received one of my disapproving glares; there was still a serial killer on the loose, and Kevin might as well hold up a neon sign above his head saying BAIT.

I ran parallel to the small brook, being careful to dodge the various rocks and logs that threatened to take me out. How Kevin managed to see these in the dark was beyond me, but it was a beautiful place. My hair slapped against my damp neck, loose strands coming out of the high ponytail I'd put it in, and I tried to make a mental note to come here for a peaceful stroll whenever I had the free time.

Around ten minutes later I swung a right into our estate, waving to a few of the neighbours tending to their front lawns. It probably wasn't a flattering sight for them, me covered in sweat, huffing and puffing out of my cheeks, but I sparked with happiness at the fact that they waved back, and the smiles on their faces seemed genuine. It was nice to know that the neighbours were starting to get familiar with us, and I had to admit I was starting to settle here.

I fished the house keys out of the back pocket of my shorts, music still pumping loudly as I stepped up to our front door. Now that I had stopped, I could hear the air rushing in and out of my lungs, becoming aware of the dull ache over my body, particularly my legs, and the blood pumping around my body, especially in my neck. Shuffling into the house, I pulled out my earphones, placing my iPod on the kitchen counter as I made my way to the fridge. My body was screaming for sugar, and I knew that we still had half a carton of orange juice left so I grabbed a glass and shook the carton. Whenever Michael came back from a run, he would drink it straight out of the bottle and I wrinkled my nose at the memory as I poured – at least I had standards about hygiene.

I swilled the juice around the glass, wandering into the lounge as I rolled my neck from side to side, unwinding the tight muscles. I picked up the remote and flicked on the TV, the smart news reporter's face filling the screen.

" _And now back to our main story – police have made an arrest on the figure they believe to be the notorious serial killer known as 'The Black Hood'-"_ I frowned, taking a sip of juice, _"The man in custody has been named as a Joseph Conway, custodian at Riverdale High-"_

I choked on my drink as the image of Mr Svenson popped up on the screen. No, surely it couldn't be? I pressed my damp sleeve to my mouth, wiping away the juice spots that I had sputtered, eyes frozen on the screen. Mr Svenson was too shy to say boo to a goose, let alone murder somebody! I often saw him sweeping the halls in Riverdale High. He had shared a shy smile with me occasionally as I walked passed, with me reciprocating the gesture. My mind flickered back to the man on the park bench and confirmed my suspicions as to it being Weatherbee – no wonder he seemed so distraught. I sank down into the cushions, listening to how they stormed Svenson's bungalow early this morning next to the school, shaking my head.

"How awful," I whispered, images flashing of Mr Svenson being dragged from his home surrounded by officers. I didn't see my dad on any of the footage, but watched as Sherriff Keller gave a quick interview, keeping details brief and declining to comment on anything the journalists threw at him.

Swallowing, my eyes flicked out of the window, seeing the bright sun and cheery neighbours chatting on their front lawns and an involuntary shiver went down my back. Because I knew in that moment that despite the pleasant atmosphere and happy faces, this town was hiding more dark and twisted secrets than it was letting on.

* * *

"Now, are you sure you want to do this?" I sighed, "I'm serious – I can turn this car around right now and phone up to say you're sick."

"Oh my god dad, it's a sleepover, not an interrogation."

"There's no real difference in that when it comes to the Lodge's."

"Dad," I warned. He sighed, pulling the police cruiser up in front of a large apartment complex. He had been trying to talk me out of this sleepover ever since he heard I was going. Both him and my mom seemed to harbour some grudges around town, particularly against the Lodge's and the Blossom's.

"Look," He ran his hand tiredly over his face, leaning on the steering wheel, "Hiram Lodge is a dangerous man. He has a lot of fingers in a lot of pies, and I wouldn't put it past him to use his daughter to exploit you, or your other friends at school."

"What on earth would he gain by exploiting me?" I laughed, "I'm the new girl at school. I don't have a history in this town or any significance whatsoever."

"That doesn't matter to men like him. If anything it makes you even more vulnerable and easy to manipulate."

I was about to retaliate when I paused for a moment. I regarded him, noticing the dark circles under his eyes and faint lines wrinkling his face. The phone had been ringing off the hook all day for him, mostly journalists wanting more information about Mr Svenson and details on his gruesome murders. And he was only Deputy! God knows what Sheriff Keller and Kevin were going through at the moment. Sighing, I placed a hand on my dad's arm.

"Listen," I started gently, "I know there's a lot going on at the moment and just because you've made an arrest doesn't mean that things aren't still dangerous. But you need to trust me." He glanced up at me then, opening his mouth to argue, "Tonight is about making Betty feel better. There isn't some kind of plot or secret cult meeting going on; just a couple of friends wanting a sleepover. And, to be honest, being the new kid on the block is hard, and I really just want some time to relax with my new friends. I know Hiram Lodge has been to prison, but that doesn't mean he's still a bad guy."

He stared over at me for a moment before letting out a low breath, "Fine," he agreed, "but any problems, you call me."

I nodded, squeezing his arm and placing my other on the door handle, "I promise."

I stepped out of the car, bag thrown over my shoulder, and made my way up the steps to a large oak door. _23_ was written in fancy gold writing, and I swallowed as the large scale of the building shadowed over me.

"Miss Webber?" An elderly man in a tuxedo opened the door, his pale eyes regarding me under bushy white brows. I cleared my throat and nodded with a smile as he stepped aside to allow me entry. I gave a small wave to my dad as I stepped into the warm and…big foyer.

"Miss Lodge told me she was expecting a few guests tonight. I believe Mr Keller and Miss Blossom are still to arrive." He informed me, a note of distaste on his tongue. I guess the Lodge's and Blossom's probably didn't see eye to eye either.

"If you would like to follow me," he continued, turning slowly. I followed him at a snail's pace, drinking in the expensive décor and antique furniture and I suddenly felt very insignificant in my jeans and flats. The elderly man led me towards the grand staircase, but before he could take the first step, a voice tinkled in the air.

"Mia!" At the top was Veronica, dressed quite glamorously in a navy nightgown and kimono. I smiled as she bounced down the steps to meet us half way and engulfed me in a hug. Pulling back, I swear she was wearing some kind of Chanel perfume.

"Hey," I greeted. She regarded me for a moment before turning to the elderly gentleman.

"That will be all Smithers, thank you." She took my hand as the man, who I assumed was Smithers, bowed lightly with a "Yes Miss Lodge," before trudging slowly back down the steps. Veronica tugged my hand in the other direction, leading me up the stairs and into a large dining area adorned with empty plates and candles.

"Daddy said we can use the living room tonight, although there would have been plenty of room for all of us in my bedroom. I don't think he likes the idea of a boy sleeping in there though."

"Does he know Kevin's as straight as a ruler?" I joked, and she giggled.

"I don't think it matters to him. He's quite traditional." She opened a set of large double doors and we walked through the threshold into a room adorned with plush sofas and a grand fireplace with chandelier in the centre of the room. There was a large rug underneath it and I noticed a couple of bottles of spirit placed on top of a drinks cabinet, with an ashtray by the side.

"Wow," My mouth fell open. _And I thought my family were well off_. It was only as I stepped into the centre of the room did I notice Betty curled up with a book on one of the sofas. She looked pale and a little thinner than the last time I saw her on Wednesday. Her hair was scraped back in a high bun, light shadows under her eyes and she sat in a baggy shirt and jogging bottoms. She glanced up and gave me a small smile and wave before getting sucked back into the pages.

"You can put your stuff here," Veronica smiled, waving over to a couple of bags in the corner which I assumed were Betty's, "And also there's a little ensuite through there which you can change in." She gestured to a white door by the drink's cabinet. I raised an eyebrow.

"You have an ensuite attached to the living room?"

"Don't ask," Betty murmured across the room, still engrossed. I shook my head laughing lightly and opted to get changed now before Kevin and Cheryl got here. I turned the knob and pulled my bag through the door, locking it behind me. I gave a low whistle as the light turned on – this ensuite must have been bigger than your average bathroom.

I stripped quickly, not wanting to keep Veronica or Betty waiting and slid on my vest and shorts. I threw my hair up into a ponytail before balling my clothes up and shoving them in my bag. I quickly looked at my reflection in the mirror above the sink – I hadn't bothered with too much makeup, but just enough to look natural and make it look like I'd made an effort. I think I'd be crucified by both Cheryl and Veronica if I rocked up au natural. Deciding I was decent, I emerged from the bathroom, but jumped a little as I realised our little company had increased to four. All eyes turned to me in that moment and I wanted to blush for interrupting what appeared to be an important conversation.

"Miah, who is this?" There was a man hovering by the doorway Veronica had led me through. He was a short man with broad shoulders, wearing a dark waistcoat against a crisp white shirt and smart trousers. He had black brushed hair and dark skin with sharp angular facial features, much like Veronica's, and I could only assume this must have been the infamous Hiram Lodge, swirling a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Daddy," Veronica smiled, sauntering over to me and linking her arm with mine, "This is Amelia Webber."

He looked over me for a moment, eyes scanning across my face, before smiling. It was one of those smiles that looked pleasant, but there was something underlying in it, like there were other motives behind it. Almost…predatory.

"Ah, Steve's daughter. I should have known." He strode over to me with purposeful steps, and I suddenly felt a little nervous as his eyes held mine in a hawk stare, smile still on his face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," He held out his hand and not wanting to be rude, I shook it.

"And you." I said quietly, deciding that was enough conversation. Goosebumps adorned my arms as our hands dropped, and I resisted the urge to step away from him. Thankfully, his eyes turned to his daughter beside me, and I quietly released the breath I didn't realise I had been holding.

"Now Veronica, I'm sure you know the rules for tonight, and I would appreciate it if you relayed them to your friends."

Veronica rolled her eyes, sagging slightly into me, "Of course I will daddy. I can be responsible when I want to be. I'm just waiting for Kevin and Cheryl, save repeating myself." Before Hiram could respond, a knock sounded at the door and I almost wanted to laugh as Kevin poked his head through. His eyes scanned the room, giving Betty and myself a cheeky smile before his eyes bugged, meeting Hiram's stare. Kevin sheepishly smiled, entering the room fully.

"…Hi." He said after a moment of awkward silence. Hiram stared him down for a moment before turning back to Veronica.

"I'll leave you to it." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before prowling out of the room, glass still in hand. As the door closed behind him, Kevin dropped his bag and brought his hand up to his face.

"Please tell me you have some vodka for tonight." He sighed. Veronica smirked and began strutting over to the drink's cabinet and I shuffled towards Kevin, still noticing Betty's nose in the pages of her book.

"We still have Cheryl to come yet." I grinned, stopping in front of him. If possible, his eyes widened even more with tinges of horror, and his face shot back to Veronica.

"Better make it tequila."


End file.
